1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to electrical circuits, and more particularly to communication circuits for power technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within electronic devices, such as, for example power supplies or inverters, there is often a requirement to measure a parameter in a first power domain within the device and pass the measurement to a second power domain within the device. The measurement could be for example, a current, a voltage or a phase. The measurement could be used as a control variable to control circuitry within the second power domain. A power domain is characterized as a collection of circuits operated from a common voltage supply. Different power domains have different voltage supplies. Power domains could be galvanically isolated from one another in which case they also do not share a common power return or ground. Thus, if a voltage or signal from a first power domain were applied to a load in another galvanically isolated power domain, no current would flow since there is no return path to carry the current back to the originating (first) power domain. There could also be a requirement to make an isolated measurement within an electronic device.